


Power Rangers Revisioned: "Alien Force's Fall"

by Gokai_Doctor



Series: Revisioned Universe [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Aliens, Black Alien Ranger, Blue Alien Ranger, Elemental Magic, F/M, Gen, Pink Alien Ranger, Red Alien Ranger, War, White Alien Ranger, Yellow Alien Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokai_Doctor/pseuds/Gokai_Doctor
Summary: Power Rangers Alien Force, a team comprised of aliens from across the galaxy are tasked by the Emissaries of the Morphing Grid to investigate a strange energy occurrence caused by Rita Repulsa.Timeline Placement: This special takes place between Episodes 6 and 7 of Power Rangers Revisioned Season 1. However, this can be read without starting that series.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Revisioned Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684369





	Power Rangers Revisioned: "Alien Force's Fall"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Special #1**

**"Alien Force's Fall"**

The scene opens on an intensifying battle, bolts of lasers streaking across the sky as the explosions alone were rocking those on the ground. The bodies from both sides of the conflict filled the trenches as the war continues on. Large cannons at the back of each army were firing at the battlefield's opposing sides. In the middle of this battle, six warriors stood atop a roof, looking at the destruction below. The six did not look like either side and was not with either of them. But in this moment, disgust filled their hearts for the continuous fighting below which had persisted for 5 years on this planet.

"The Triforians are pushing up," The black-suited one points out, as one of the sides begins to advance forward. He's dressed in gray pants and gray shirt with black stripes running up and down both pieces of clothing. He has bone horns protruding from around his head, being brown skinned with different tones being separated across his face and having blue eyes.

"If we don't move... the Andorian's will be wiped out." The blue-suited one says with a tang of sadness hidden in her voice. She wears a gray crop top with a gray skirt, blue stripes running down both. Gills could be seen on the sides of her stomach, the rest of her body looking human-like up until her head. Her head was covered in this tan growth of skin, it had purple lining it around with dots of purple across the top of it. Her black hair came out the back of it, put together in a ponytail.

"Is this what you saw?" The red-suited member turns to ask the white-suited member. He donned a similar costume, but striped with red. However, this man was completely human, having dark skin and black hair.

She gives a slight nod, "Down to the blaster, this is exactly it." The white-suited girl has the same costume as the blue-suited woman, and she looked mostly human aside from her forehead. Her forehead had a large gem attached to it, being a focusing crystal for her psychic powers. A weird silence falls between the six individuals, but the other five all look to the red-suited one for answers.

"What's the play boss?" The yellow-suited member asks anxiously. The yellow-suited man was an Andorian himself being a blue-skinned humanoid and having a personal affinity to charging headlong into conflict.

"Really Morygan? 'Boss'?" The pink-suited girl groans a bit, not exactly used to being apart of the team as she was the newest member. She was also human, having her brown hair down as she watches the battle down below.

The red-suited man sighs before pointing over to the black and white suited members. "Hizashi and Sierra, you two are on civilian control. There are still some who haven't made it out." He then moves his hand over to the blue and yellow suited members. "Jenniro, Morygan, you two are going to be set on disabling their plasma cannons." The two aliens nod at their leader before he looks over to the pink-suited member. "Ash... you're on the sky. Keep those fighters off me." He commands as she does a bit of a mockery salute. "Let's do it then,"

"ELEMENT ACCESS!" The six people raise a device to the air with rainbows of energy flowing out of the devices and colliding with them. In what feels like a split second, the six have now fully Morphed as Power Rangers! All six Rangers have swords mounted on their backs, slender black visors across their helmets, and black bands with white highlights on their wrists and shins. A lightning bolt ran across right below the left shoulder with white v's being placed on the neck of the suit.

The six Rangers now look at each other and nod, knowing it's time for action. Hizashi is the first to jump off the building, pushing his fists upwards as the ground below protrudes suddenly and helps lower him to the ground. Sierra is next as she follows after Hizashi by creating a funnel of ice that lets her safely make it to the ground. As soon as the two touch the ground, they starting sprinting towards the first encampment of civilians.

"Try to stay out of trouble Blake," Ashley tells the Red Ranger before a whirlwind of air starts to form around her and she shoots off into the sky. Large bouts of wind follow her as she starts to manage to direct the fighters away from the flow of battle by obscuring their vision by creating spontaneous clouds.

"Let's get smashing!" Morygan shouts excitedly as he shoots a bolt of electricity out and suddenly disappears along it, teleporting to the end of the bolt and having a wide smile behind his helmet as he goes crashing down behind the Triforian's lines. He reaches behind him, pulling out his sword as Triforian soldiers pull their weapons on him.

"A... Power Ranger!?" One of them manages to shout before Morygan slices forward through that soldier's weapon, swinging his arm around to send an electric shock through another soldier's weapon causing them to go flying back into a trench. Sparks fly off his sword as he cuts their weapons into multiple pieces.

"Scared yet?" Morygan taunts as the soldiers begin charging at him. The Yellow Ranger simply reaches out his arm, touching the first soldier and sending a current of electricity through each of them simultaneously knocking them unconscious. "Guess not," Morygan scoffs before touching the plasma cannons causing a disruption of their systems and making them shut down.

"I'll make this quick," Jenniro reassures Blake before beginning to dissolve in a puddle of water only to completely reform in another puddle next to the Andorian's cannons. As soon as she reappears, water begins to cover her arms before shooting both water arms through the cannons causing mini-explosions to occur within it completely shutting the cannons down.

Blake looks down to the middle of the conflict, sighing to himself before his hands ignite with flames. "Time to burn hot," Blake's body ignites with heat as he draws his sword and jumps down into the middle of the conflict, using flames that he shoots out of his feet to stabilize his landing. As soon as he lands, both sides direct their fire on him, unsure of who he stands with. A pillar of flames erupts on each side, dissolving and blocking the attacks before it reaches him. The Red Ranger then temporarily steps out of the pillar's protection, reflecting a few blasts with his sword back at the soldiers. But a stray shot from the Triforian side of the conflict strikes Blake's knee causing him to fall as another hits his right shoulder causing him to fall back into the pillar's protection. He quickly moves his arms so the pillars become more of a shell around him, breathing heavily from the sudden injuries. He then holds his Morpher out in front of him, it glowing as he breathes out. "Element Overload!" His Morpher shines with flames as the fire shell around him goes shooting towards both sides of the soldiers, knocking them down and causing their weapons to immediately melt. "In accordance with the Galactic War Charter, this battle is over!"

The soldiers on both sides look at Blake with confused expressions, a high ranking officer from both sides beginning to make their way towards the Ranger. "You had no right!" The Triforian General shouts at Blake who rolls his eyes behind the helmet.

"I had every right. In the GWC, there are clear statements made that open combat cannot be carried out while civilians not native to either side are in the crossfire. If discovered, the battle is to be stopped and moved elsewhere." Blake explains the charter to the generals who scoff at the Red Ranger.

"But we have no weapons, you burned them all!" The Andorian General complains as Blake sparks a bit of fire against the ground.

"Last time I checked, you still have two fists. Unless suddenly you no longer feel like fighting when you can't shoot from afar." Blake taunts the two generals who begin to growl at him. "Anyways, move the battle or..."

"Or what!?" The Triforian General asks, impatience and arrogance clear in his voice.

"Or we'll kick you off the planet," Blake nods at him causing the two generals pause.

"My forces... will be removed." The Andorian General says as Blake claps his hands happily, motioning to the Triforian General to do the same.

"Damn Power Rangers... my forces will be removed as well." The Triforian General states as both begin to head back to their own forces, pushing past their own soldiers.

* * *

Hours pass as the day on the war-ravaged planer begins to close, the soldiers from both sides pulling out as the six Rangers watch from atop a roof.

"Yet another win for us!" Morygan says confidently flexing as Jenniro rolls her eyes at her teammate's antics.

"Only thanks to Sierra's vision," Blake comments as Sierra looks down for a second. "Knowing when and where to hit them, good job."

"Th-thank you..." Sierra blushes a bit causing Ashley to sigh as Hizashi looks over in shock.

"Did... did Blake just give out gratitude?" Hizashi teases as Blake groans. "No, no, really? When was the last time we got a good job?"

"Good job Hizashi," Blake pats him on his back as Hizashi does just a bit of a push, the six Rangers laughing together. However, their laughter ceases as an explosion of red energy occurs at the center of the roof nearly knocking the group off the roof. Ashley however moves back, pushing her arms upwards which causes an updraft of wind around the building that keeps everyone safely on the roof.

"What's going on!?" Ashley shouts worriedly as everyone watches the red energy pulsate in shock.

"We've seen this once before... but it's been a while." Hizashi explains to her as the energy begins to take the form of a full body, a cape flowing from it's back as the face and body shifts between multiple Ranger suits. The Red Emissary of the Morphin Grid had arrived.

"Emissary... what do we owe this visit?" Blake steps in front of the team, asking this as the Emissary turns to him. Ashley looks between the two confused, she'd never seen Blake be this cordial to anything other than his own team.

"There is a situation developing in the Terra System. We believe a witch with immense power plans to create a weapon to destroy a team of Power Rangers operating in that system." The Red Emissary begins to explain to the team, Blake beginning to pause as he listens on.

"Terra... you mean Earth right?" Blake asks, worry coming over him as he looks over at Ashley who had the same worried expression. "Earth has their own Ranger team?" A bit of disbelief could be heard in his voice, apparent to the rest of his team.

"Yes... Earth only recently gained their own Ranger team which you are not to interact with," The Red Emissary states firmly with Ashley suddenly taking a step forward.

"I know I'm the newest member here... but Blake and I lived on Earth, we could-" Ashley begins as Blake puts his hand out for her to stop.

"What's the mission Emissary?" Blake asks solemnly as Ashley looks at him in shock, looking to the others who avoid eye contact with her.

The Red Emissary floats around the rooftop, turning away from the group. "You are to go to Earth's Moon, and destroy whatever it is that the witch, Rita Repulsa, is creating. Is your team up to the task?"

"Rita Repulsa? She sounds like a chump, we can take her." Morygan speaks up, trying to comfort his teammates. "Right guys?"

Sierra shakily nods her head, "We've made it so far... I believe in us."

"Yeah, with Sierra's visions combined with our awesome skill, nothing is gonna get past us!" Hizashi reaches over to Morygan and the two high-five with a bit of a bro moment.

"The sea of tranquility following us all will-" Jenniro begins as Morygan just covers her mouth, her mumbling still continuing.

Blake smiles at his team before looking over to Ashley... "And you? What do you think?"

"Once we're done, I want to see my family." Ashley says with Blake nodding at her. "I just... need to make sure they're alright."

"Well you heard it Emissary, we'll get moving towards Earth immediately." Blake turns and says this, the Emissary nodding at the team.

"I understand how hard it is for each of you to be giving your lives up to be Power Rangers. Leaving your families behind, starting new lives, always fighting. I commend each of you for your service to the Morphin Grid and this universe. May the power protect you." The Red Emissary tells each of the Rangers before disappearing in a burst of red light that causes everyone to look away with a grimace.

Blake sighs before looking at everyone, "Let's load up in the bio-ship and head off towards Earth. If this witch is powerful enough to worry an Emissary, it's enough cause to worry us." The team nods as they start moving to grab their things off the roof, Blake worriedly staring off at the horizon. _"Earth..."_

* * *

Shooting through space, the bio ship is piloted by Morygan at the front of the ship. The bio ship's exterior was a mix of colors, having mainly maroon along the hull, but having a green tint for some pieces of the ship that were connected to the back. The thrusters themselves were hidden under the bottom of the ship, propelling the ship forward through space and being able to turn downwards to help when descending onto planets. The calm and empty space kept Morygan focused, but inside the ship everybody else was everything _but_ focused.

"YEAH GET HIM!" Ashley shouts excitedly over Hizashi's shoulder as his and Blake's holographic fighters clash! Hizashi moves his fighter to grab at the opponent before twisting it's body and suplexing it into the ground.

"Come on..." Blake mutters to himself as his character's sword clashes against Hizashi's character. Both of their life points were near zero, whoever got the next strike would win. The two start jumping around the holographic arena, trying to land a hit without being hit themselves. The two clash in the middle of the arena as Hizashi shields an attack while Blake dodges another. Hizashi then has his character kick straight into the opponent's gut! Blake's character's life points drop to zero as a celebratory holographic confetti is shot up.

"I won!" Hizashi says with a bit of disbelief as Blake groans.

"Your first win out of six matches," Blake reminds him as Hizashi pouts a bit causing Ashley to laugh at his misfortune. Jenniro sat in the corner of the room, meditating in peace while Sierra sat and read one of the new holo-books published by her favorite author.

Ashley leans back in her chair, swiveling around with a sigh. "It's been a year... do you think my family remembers me?"

Blake smirks a bit before nodding, "Like you said, it's only been a year. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah... I hope so." She says a bit unconvinced before turning to Blake. "How about you? You excited to see your family?"

"That's a touchy subject Ash..." Hizashi speaks up before Blake can.

"No it's fine Hizashi, there can's be any secrets for a team to succeed." Blake speaks up, coughing a bit before re-positioning himself in his chair. Ashley worries that she stroke a nerve, but readies herself to listen intently. "I got... abducted when I was a kid. I was really young, so stirring that up in my family would just hurt them more than help. It's been about... 10 years?"

"Oh... I'm sorry Blake." Ashley apologizes, realizing another thing. "It must've been hard... going to come get me from Earth."

"Yeah..." Blake mutters to himself before looking up with a solemn smile. "But an Elementite choosing another Ranger for an Element Morpher was impossible to pass on,"

"The wind Elementite more specifically, Aldina." Jenniro suddenly speaks up causing Blake to flinch as she stands over him. "We had just finished a large conflict when Aldina summoned us with news that a new bearer had been chosen." Jen continues to stand, a sparkle of inspiration in her eyes. This was always her favorite topic. "We hurried off to Earth, and we found you. You were so tiny!"

"Uh... thanks Jen." Ashley replies as she just nods and goes back to her meditation. The Rangers start to go back to normal until Sierra's book drops to the floor.

"Sierra...?" Hizashi looks over at her worriedly as Sierra just blankly stares off into the distance. "Another vision...."

She remained just as still, just staring off into nothing when suddenly she starts letting out a bloodcurdling scream. The Rangers hold their ears, Ashley thoroughly creeped out when she stops leaving the Rangers in suspense as she continues to stare. Sierra then breathes in a deep breath before her eyes fall to the floor, and blood starts to drip from her nose, the vision had been complete.

"W-we need to turn around. NOW!" Sierra shouts frantically as she stands up barely even able to stand. Hizashi gets up wrapping his arm around her and trying to help her stand.

"Sierra, calm down. I'm sure we have enough time to-" Hizashi begins to say when...

Morygan comes out of the cockpit looking at the situation, "We're hovering just outside Earth's Moon. Is everything okay?"

"Read the room man," Hizashi pleads as Sierra starts to push towards the cockpit, the other five Rangers following her worriedly.

"We need to get out of here, we need to get out of here, we need to get out of-" Sierra continues repeating those words to herself, trying to understand the controls in front of her.

"What did she see?" Morygan asks, completely freaked by Sierra's change in personality.

"No clue, it only just happened." Hizashi replies to him as Blake pushes past the two into the cockpit with Sierra.

"Sierra, what did you see?" Blake asks as she continues to just mumble to herself. "Morygan, how much fuel do we have?"

"Enough for a return trip to Galactic Space, but not enough to sit here cloaked forever." Morygan explains as he was normally the brute of the group until it came to flying and keeping the bio-ship together.

"Keep us cloaked, but lower us to the ground." Blake commands as he starts to help Sierra out of the pilot's seat letting Morygan replace her.

"Got it, setting us down now." Morygan begins to maneuver the bio-ship towards the Moon's surface before suddenly stopping as large fortress came into view. "Huh..?"

"Why have you stopped?" Jenniro asks over his shoulder making Morygan flinch.

"I haven't, I'm giving it everything the bio-ship has, but she's not moving!" Morygan begins to panic when the bio-ship starts to be pulled closer towards the fortress.

Sierra sees this, beginning to try and push Blake off her. "STOP! WE CAN'T GO!"

"It's too late... we're caught." Morygan grimly states as the ship continues to head for the fortress, it coming more into view as the Rangers leave the cockpit.

"What are we going to do?" Hizashi turns to Blake worriedly.

"We fight," Blake says simply before turning to the team. "Ashley your powers are practically useless, there isn't any air in space. Your job will be keeping Sierra safe. Hizashi, Morygan, Jen, and I are going to head into the fortress and destroy whatever is keeping the bio-ship here. The Emissary's mission is no longer priority." Blake puts his hand out in front of the other Rangers. "Elements together..."

"Aliens forever!" The rest of the team finishes the chant as they place their hands together as well.

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

"Defenses picked up some sort of ship Empress, what would you like us to do?" Finster turns to his Empress who gets a devilish look across her face before getting off her throne.

"Let's have some fun. Let Goldar and Scorpina know of the attack, get the Putties ready, and... enjoy yourself Finster." Rita looks down at the grey gremlin who's outward appearance would be more innocent than the other members of Rita's ensemble, but a look in his eyes hold an evil only able to be conceived by Rita.

* * *

_[Blake's POV]_

I can nearly feel how angry Ashley is as she sits down with Sierra, having wanted to be more of a help. I grab my Morpher out of my bed along with my grey and red jacket.

"Just a few more minutes," Morygan updates me as we continue to get closer to the witch's fortress. It's been so long, but Morygan, Jen, and I founded this team 5 years back when we all got chosen by our Elementites. Despite the grim situation, I feel a bit of comfort having the two of them at my side as well as Hizashi. The back of the bio-ship begins to open as the wall in front of us starts to shift up like a docking bay. Hizashi looks over to me which I give a reassuring nod to.

"Let's Ranger up," I say to the others as Morygan, Jen, and Hizashi line up beside me and we take out our Morphers.

"ELEMENT ACCESS!" In a flash of red, yellow, blue, and black energy our suits form onto us and we grip the hilts of our swords as the bio-ship rocks from being connected against the fortress.

"The ever-flowing energy of the Grid is behind us, my friends." Jenniro says with a bit of a wave of her hands causing us pause. "This battle shall go well!" She says with a bit more enthusiasm as we then nod. Jen has always been a bit of an odd one in our group. She has always been a bit more of a hippie when it came to the Morphing Grid energy. We look out towards the dark hallways of the fortress, seeing nothing that could be a source of light. I quickly throw my hand up, igniting a small flame that illuminates the hallway.

"So... who wants to go first?" Hizashi remarks mostly joking before stepping forward off the bio-ship. Hizashi's ground ability lets him have complete sensory capabilities over ground materials, it's basically a form of echolocation. Hizashi lowers his hand to the ground and makes a clicking sound with his tongue as he can feel the hallways illuminate up for himself like a giant map for his own uses. "Weird..."

"What is it?" I ask him curiously, keeping my hand ignited as Morygan and Jenniro stand in front of the two of us.

"Large amounts of something is headed our way. It almost feels like they're made out of some kind of rock as well." Hizashi tries to explain to me as an odd sound could be heard at the end of this hallway.

I turn to look at Ashley and Sierra, "Stay safe you two, we'll be back." I tell them as Hizashi uses his abilities to seal up the wall behind us as we start moving forward. Jenniro stands at the wall, moving her arms around in a circle as a puddle begins to be formed.

"Quick transportation," Jenniro thinks aloud as I nod at her and the four of us start to march down the hallway, swords drawn and following closely behind Hizashi.

"I think there's some sort of device a floor down, it could be-" Hizashi begins before holding up his hand, a fearful look forming beneath his helmet. He clicks his tongue, fear gripping him. "Two powerful beings... closing in from both sides. And... something else, but I can't get a read on it."

"Split up, Formation 4!" I shout at the others as Hizashi, Morygan, and Jenniro nod at me. Morygan and Hizashi take off running down the opposite hallway while Jenniro and I take off the other way. It's hard to describe, but I begin to feel what Hizashi feels. A terrible dread and terror approaching as an almost aura of darkness fills up the fortress. As we run, I throw my hands back shooting a streak of flame across the hallways to possibly hit whatever follows. "That should-" I'm about to say as the flame is sent hurdling back towards Jen and I!

"Behind me!" Jenniro shouts before I shuffle behind her and she creates a water shield out in front of us, but the flames turning around the shield and striking both of us before we can act in defense.

The two of us look up, the smoke filling the hallways as a large bulky figure could be seen through the smoke. Golden armor plating, wings, and a sword that seemed to have my fire swirling around it. A growl escaped the monster's lips as I realize we've walked straight into a trap.

* * *

Hizashi and Morygan continue to run, Hizashi closing walls of rock behind them as they do, feeling more and more worn out with each newly constructed wall. The destruction of the rock walls can be heard as a slashing sound could be heard colliding with each new wall. Hizashi could tell that he wasn't slowing this monster down, so he stops running and turns with his sword drawn. "It's not slowing down..."

Morygan stops, turning with his sword out as well. "Good, I was getting bored of just running anyways." He retorts as Hizashi just chuckles a bit. Two walls back, another breaking of stone could be heard. Morygan closes his eyes and starts to channel his lightning into his sword, it sparking with power as Hizashi takes a step away. "I'm going to end this... with one decisive blow."

"Don't go overboard, we have a long way to go." Hizashi warns as Morygan just laughs to himself.

"When was the last time our team fought something truly evil? We haven't had the chance to go all out in forever." Morygan gets a sick grin underneath his helmet as steps could be heard by Hizashi going towards the last wall. He raises his hand to alert Morygan of this, the two standing still with their swords drawn. However, unlike the previous walls which were simply slashed through, a sudden blast of energy throws both Rangers back!

"It's seems... we have a couple of rats in the walls." A golden armored woman stood there, an odd boomerang-sword-like weapon in her hand which was coated in blue energy.

"Hizashi, stand back!" Morygan shouts as he jumps out in front of Hizashi, holding his arms out. "Take this!" A large discharge of electrical energy is funneled out of his hands towards the woman! She raises her weapon, swinging it upwards and lodging it into the ceiling which she pulls on to allow her to dodge out of the attack's way. Hizashi then shoves his hand into the wall, twisting his hand and forming the rocks in the ceiling around her weapon making it impossible to pull out quickly.

"Elemental based Rangers, I haven't killed any of you in 10,000 years." She says with a bit of a sneer, falling to the ground in a crouching position as she sweeps her leg across the ground knocking Morygan's feet out from under him. Hizashi charges towards the woman with his sword out in front of him, but she spins along the ground kicking the sword out of her way and delivering multiple quick jabs into Hizashi's stomach barely lifting him off the ground before kicking into him again. He goes flying down the hall as Morygan starts to get back up, bewildered at how this one woman is taking them both on with no problem. "Earth's pitiful team puts up more of a fight than you two..."

"Who are you!? The witch?" Morygan growls at her as she turns and lets out a laugh in disbelief.

"Rita? No... you two would already be dead if I were her. My name is Scorpina, but knowing that won't save either of you." She declares holding her arm up and grasping her weapon, ripping it out of the ceiling with unbelievable levels of strength.

Hizashi starts to get up as him and Morygan get back-to-back with their swords out in front of them. "Forget what I said... no holding back." Hizashi retorts as Morygan gets his grin back.

Morygan and Hizashi pull out their Morphers, connecting them with the hilt of their swords. "Oh lady... you're now in a world of hurt."

* * *

_[Blake's POV]_

_"How did it redirect my attack?!"_ I think to myself worriedly as the smoke begins to clear and the figure becomes more clear. I look over to Jenniro who was already pushing herself up, but her sword had been flung from her hand and across the floor. She reaches forward to it, but the figure slams his foot down on it.

"Not today Power Ranger," The figure sneers before kicking forward at Jen sending her sprawling backwards against the wall! He starts to raise his sword to her and I jump up seeing my opportunity, slicing at the figure's back and placing myself between Jen and the figure, I block the attack with flames coming off my sword. The monster growls in pain as he bares down on me with his sword.

"No today _monster_ ," I say back to him as I kick upwards with a knee to it's stomach, following up the attack with a quick shove to get some distance between the two of us. "You okay Jen?" I ask her without breaking eyesight with the monster in front of me.

"Just a... scratch." She says, picking herself back up by extending water out of her hands to help push her back onto her feet. She extends a tentacle of water out to the sword, grasping it in her hand again.

"Two Rangers means nothing to me!" The golden ape declares clenching his fist out in front of him. "I won't rest until I defeat the Ranger who has humiliated me time and time again! You two are just a stepping stone to that goal!" He lets out a feral growl before charging at the two of us, his sword raised as I jump out to block like I had before, but the sheer force of his strike sends me flying backwards into the wall! Jen lets the water drip from her fingers as the monster charges up to her. She then moves her right arm up like a crane striking the monster with a water whip. Then with a swift movement in her left arm she has the water whip wrap around the monster holding it in place! I move upwards letting fire wrap around my sword as I slice at the monster, moving past him with a sliding motion that puts the two of us on either side of him.

"Did that-?" I'm about to ask as I turn to take view as the monster begins to glow a deep gold color.

"RUN!" Jen shouts out to me in an act of desperation as she uses the water to strengthen her hold on the monster, trying to crush his very being out. I contemplate it for just a second, having let the fear grip me harder than I thought.

"Two pathetic Rangers won't hold the mighty Goldar down!" Goldar declares taking off in flight towards Jen, grabbing her by the neck and swinging her around before tossing her at full speed down the hall towards me! I open my arms up just barely managing to catch her and seeing Goldar flying towards the two of us. I drop to the ground, pushing Jen up against the floor as his attack goes right above the both of us. I roll off Jen and up to my feet, her doing the same as Goldar begins to angrily turn towards us.

"It's time," I say to Jenniro as she nods at me as we both hold up our swords and Morphers.

"May the Grid be with us," She replies to me as we both place our Morphers on the bottom of the sword's hilts

"Element Weaponize!" The two of us shouts as red and blue energy completely fill the hallway. The Morphers and swords practically begin to merge with flames and water shooting out of our individual weapons. The blades completely liquefy and wrap themselves around the hilt and Morpher. My sword begins to solidify again as I continue to hold onto the hilt, becoming a large red shuriken with golden highlights surrounding it. Jenniro's sword splits into two, her gripping the halves of the hilts as it extends out and solidifies becoming blue nunchuks. 

"Blazing Shuriken, full flame!" I shout out as I hold the shuriken out in front of me, it beginning to spin rapidly as flames start to spark off it.

"I'll redirect it!" Goldar declares as I get a smirk under my helmet as Goldar readies himself, his sword out in front of me. A funnel of flame suddenly shoots out of the weapon shooting towards the monster at high speeds! Goldar's sword sparks with fire, but it does nothing to the funnel as it encompasses and slams into Goldar throwing him off his feet! "I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Waving Nunchuks, full sea!" Jenniro joins in as she moves her nunchuks around in an angelic fashion as water begins to build around her in the form of two twin water dragons. She then begins to spin the nunchuks rapidly before slamming both into the ground! The dragons shoot forward at Goldar who holds his arms up in defense! The ensuing blast destroys a large portion of the wall throwing Goldar outside and leaving him unconscious.

"Let's meet up with the others," I tell Jen who nods at me as we disconnect our Morphers from our sword returning both to their original form.

* * *

"Element Weaponize!" Hizashi and Morygan shout out as yellow and black energy fills the hallway with their weapons forming in their hands! Hizashi holds out a large hammer in his hands, the hilt of it extending to nearly his full body length and the mallet section being larger than his head. Attached to both of Morygan's hands were two large fists with holes around the knuckles that look like they could blast something out of them.

"Ranger tricks..." Scorpina growls under her breath as Morygan goes charging at her. She barely has time to get her weapon out in front of her as Morygan punches forward, a discharge of electricity escaping the punch which pushes Scorpina slightly across the floor. As she looks up from the strike, Hizashi is already in front of her swinging his giant hammer towards her side. Scorpina grips her weapon and moves it to clasp around the hilt of the hammer, slowing it's attack enough so she jump out of the way. As she lands, Hizashi swings his fist around connecting with Scorpina and pushing her back allowing for Morygan to jump over Hizashi and deliver a double-punch straight into Scorpina!

"Sparking Knuckles, full charge!" Morygan declares as he slams his fists into the floor with Hizashi jumping up as Morygan does this. Two large blasts of electricity run across the ground and connect themselves Scorpina shocking her and paralyzing her in place!

"Rocking Hammer, full breaking!" Hizashi begins spinning rapidly as the hammer jets him around before suddenly slamming his hammer straight into Scorpina throwing her through multiple walls as an explosion occurs opening the floor below! The two let their swords and Morphers return to normal as Hizashi clicks his tongue. "It's down here... the device." He says through exhaustion.

"Let's short it out and meet up with the others," Morygan nods at Hizashi as the two drop down!

* * *

Ashley sits in the bio-ship yawning to herself as she looks down to the sleeping Sierra who had her head in Ashley's lap. "Absolutely wiped out..." She mutters to herself with a bit of a growl. She thinks over to the others, a bit of worry in her heart. She had never seen Sierra be so frantic and opposed to a mission in her time on the team. As Ashley thinks to herself, she suddenly begins to feel an odd pressure on her chest. A feeling of fear starts to grip her as she lays Sierra's head down on the seat and stands back up. "W-what is this...?"

 **"Sureium Novium,"** Could be heard as Sierra starts to begin convulsing right in front of Ashley.

"SIERRA!?" She turns worriedly as suddenly a bolt of green energy shoots out of the darkness of the fortress and slams right into Ashley's side! A terrifying laugh could be heard from within the darkness as a dress could be seen poking out of it, the woman striding out of it. It was the witch, Rita Repulsa!

"Interesting, she's able to resist..." Rita says with a bit of amusement as she strides into the bio-ship with her staff in hand, Ashley's eyes wide in fear as she puts herself in front of Sierra to protect her.

"Must be some form of Xybrian halfing, a normal Xybrian would've had their mind melted immediately." A gray gremlin comments as he walks out of the shadows as well.

"Calm yourself Finster, we have a toy now." Rita gets a sinister grin as Ashley raises up her Morpher. "No, I don't think so." Before Ashley can Morph, Rita flicks her wrist and causes the Morpher to go flying across the room with a form of telekinesis.

Ashley stands there, doing all she can to not shake in fear. "Wh-what do you want!?"

"To have fun," Rita says without a break in her demeanor. "Dealing with Zordon's pests gives me a headache, but having my way with you and your friends... that will be fun. **Mutra Vento.** " Rita's voice comes out distorted as she utters the spell, her hands sparking with a dark lightning as Ashley braces herself. The lightning shoots out striking Ashley at different points in her body causing her immense pain as she lets out a bellowing scream through the halls. In that instant, the puddle of water that Jenniro dropped begins to reform as Jen pops out of it with her sword drawn.

"Step away from her!" Jen shouts at Rita as she jumps into the bio-ship.

"One plaything at a time," Rita retorts as she reaches out her other hand, freezing Jen in place before she can get an attack off and then moving her wrist tossing her into the bio-ship's wall. Jen resists, trying to control the water to strike Rita but her abilities unable to work.

"Wh-what!?" Jenniro says with a bit of panic in her voice as Ashley continues to be shocked.

"You Rangers have such a high opinion of yourselves," Rita comments casually as she lets Ashley out of the spell and turns to Jenniro. "The six of you have never faced real evil,"

"Element Weaponize!" I shout as I turn the corner, forming the Blazing Shuriken and using the flames shooting out of my feet to propel me towards the witch. "Stay away from them!" I turn my leg kicking downwards on the woman as I spin my shuriken and slice at her back!

 **"Ignacio,"** A distorted voice comes out of the witch as an explosion forms in her hand is pushed out towards me, throwing me out of the bio-ship and back into the hallways! "Perhaps there is a worthy fighter among you," Rita gets a crooked smile, Jenniro still pinned against the wall and Ashley on the ground barely conscious. I hold up the Blazing Shuriken, anger and fear swarming around me simultaneously.

"You... will not leave this fight alive witch." I tell her despite my uncertainty as she just laughs in response.

"By all means, try, but I have a feeling you're going to wish you never came here." Rita laughs maniacally as she pushes her palm forward using her telekinesis to send a wave of force towards me. I hold the Blazing Shuriken out in front of me, activating it's spin which allows me to stand by ground and push against the telekinesis. I put my other hand under the blast shooting forward a fireball that Rita defends against by slamming her staff into it, dissipating the fire before it even reaches her.

 _"What am I gonna do?!"_ I think to myself, gritting my teeth worriedly.

"Let's charge it up!" Morygan's voice could be heard as yellow lightning strafes over my head and slams into Rita Repulsa throwing her out of the bio-ship! Hizashi stands there, quickly using the rock walls to shooting pillars with spikes out towards her.

 **"Ignacio!"** Rita shouts as an explosion rocks us off our feet and destroys the spikes in a series of explosions! Rita stands there, a primal anger taking over her... "I am not having fun..." She moves her arms ferociously to the side, our morphed states fading immediately as we're pinned to the walls. She then reaches into the bio-ship taking Sierra, Jen, and Ashley out pinning them opposite to us. She begins walking between us before stopping at the end. "Red Ranger... you're going to decide who I kill."

I look at Rita in disbelief, "WHAT!?" I then turn my head to the others who look to me fearfully. "I'm not going to kill one of my friends!"

"You will, or I kill all of you and call it a day." Rita assures me as she holds her staff up to my neck, the feeling of the air slipping my lungs as she gets a sly smile. "Now who will it be?"

I look at Morygan, then to Hizashi, then at Ashley, to Jenniro, and finally at Sierra. "I... I can't..."

"Me," Ashley voices up as all eyes turn to her. "Kill me,"

"Ash no..." I voice out as Rita looks between the two of us happily.

"Ash yes!" She moves from me over to Ashley, putting her staff up to Ashley's stomach. "Let's hear it girl, why do you think you should die?"

"I'm the newest Ranger, I'm inexperienced." Ashley explains aloud as Rita nods along, before turning to me.

"What do you say to that Mr. Red?" Rita asks turning the staff over to me like a mic.

"Don't do this Ash, we'll find a way out and kick this witch in the-" I try to continue, but Rita smacks me upside the head with her staff.

"BLAKE!" Morygan shouts, angrily pulling at the telekinesis to try and get free.

"No comments from the gallery," Rita says as she makes a zipping noise and makes a shutting movement with her hands, the other four Ranger's mouths being unable to open. She turns back to Ashley and I. "I'll make your options clear 'Blake'. She dies, or you all die."

I look over to Ashley, my breathing causing me to feel a bit faint as I shake. "Just..." Ashley looks over to me, as I stare back unsure if she's afraid or at peace. "Just make it quick..." The other four Rangers look at me in shock.

A creepy smile runs across Rita's face, "Your wish is my pleasure," She says as she sticks her staff up to Ashley's throat. Ashley look at me through tear-filled eyes and nodding at me.

"It's okay..." She mutters to me, but her voice cracks. It was clear she was doing everything she could to stay strong.

I look away, we all look away as Rita lets out a blast of energy from the staff. I can feel myself be let go from the wall just as the rock creatures Hizashi described begin arriving and grabbing at us, pulling us away from Ashley. Sierra claws at the ground trying to get to her friend, but it's in vain as the five of us are dragged into the darkness. We lost...

_**TO BE CONTINUED.... in Power Rangers Revisioned Season 1!** _


End file.
